


Our issues

by MINIcatsmut



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINIcatsmut/pseuds/MINIcatsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and mini have been fighting a lot lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our issues

"Who's Khali Tyler and why is she texting you at 9:00 at night" Craig yells we've been fighting a lot over the stupidest shit "the fuck if I know ohm used my phone last" I yell back he pushed me "oh yeah like I fucking believe you EVAN WAS FUCKING RIGHT ALL YOU DO IS CHEAT AND LIE" he yells I walk away from the issue that actually struck a cord I walk over to the dinning room he followed me and pushed my head lightly to the right "I can't believe he would believe Evan all he does is jokes around he mumbled something under his breathe about leaving me for Evan I almost lose it " THEN GO BE WITH EVAN THEN IF EVAN IS SO DAMN PERFECT GO BE WITH HIM " I yell I slam my hands on the table pushing back the anger that threatens to surface god I love him I don't want to hurt him physically I don't want to hurt him emotionally either "HEAVEN KNOWS I WANT TO" he pauses and covers his mouth I look at him with Tears brimming my eye I walk up stairs clearly he doesn't care if he hurts me "YOU LOVE THAT DAMN DOG MORE THAN ME ANYWAYS"he says pushing me lightly again this time against wall I ignore him and pack clothes in a bag  
I blacked and saw red I heard the impact the room got quite I pushed past him grab my bag and left,I hit Craig oh god what have i done, I sit outside Lui and Nogla's house tony and joe came yapping at my ankles with Lui behind him," hey Lui mind if I crash here for the night?" I ask the out of breathe shorter man he smiles and shows me where I'll be sleeping I flop on the bed and just lay there for hours finally deciding to sneak out and go to the beach maybe I can clear my head.I drive to the beach and sat in the sand thinking I ended screaming and trying to claim down,my throat is insanely dry from screaming and crying I looked at the time 1:00am time seemed to fly by Craig called me I didn't answer the first time then finally unable to take the ring tone I answer he asked me to come home"i am coming to get my things then I'm going back home to my mom" I say hanging up I drove back and walked though the door I walked past him after seeing the mark on his cheek I went out on the porch and sat there trying to remember all that was mine I don't want to take his things on accident he stepped out side with me and sat in my lap "Tell me what's on your mind baby we are talking less maybe drinking all the time" Craig says choking back tears the red mark on his face makes my stomach sink into a pit he shifts in my lap with either leg on the side of me cupping my cheeks "mini I'm so sorry i'd never hurt you" I say collapsing I leaned my head away from his soft hands and let tears hit the porch "it's okay Tyler" he lies stroking my chest I mustered up the balls to look at him "no baby it's not I hit you I am supposed to protect you from jerks like me" I say kissing his lips he melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around my neck I pulled away cupping his face and just staring at him "you are still my big baby and besides I pushed you so many times " he says pressing our foreheads together " mini I'd never cheat on you why would you think that" I say braking down again he didn't say anything " I love you more than keno honestly" i say getting up and trying to get away from him but he latched on " I'm sorry Tyler I don't want to be with Evan I was upset I said some stupid shit" he pauses whipping his tears" I called ohm and he said it was his cousin"he says laying his head in the crock of my neck still crying " do you honestly know how much it hurts when the best thing in the world that has ever happened to you since Youtube starts comparing you to your best friend? Whenever we have a fight" I say waiting for response but got none "it hurts a lot" i say leaning my head back and looking up at the sky watching the colors shift I warp my arm under him to support his weight" I didn't know baby I'm so so sorry" he says kissing me I checked the time as we pulled away 6:00am the sun started to rise as we went inside and collapsed in our bed with keno at the foot. He must have been in the bathroom again hiding i woke up to mini latching onto me " I don't want you to leave me" he whimpered almost I stroked his hair " you don't have to worry about me leaving you anytime soon" I say sitting up " despite our fights and your consent questioning of yourself worth or why I am with you I'll never leave you mini I am hooked like a junkie,you draw me in deeper and deeper even if I wanted to up and leave I couldn't stop craving you I love everything about you from your pink hair to your soul I love it all the nervous kisses In public, the glitchy thing your arm does after a recording session with the guys, I just love you so damn much I am here after last night because I love you." I say standing up and hovering over him slowly closing the gap until our lips met he pulled away " baby boy you are my world you and keno both mean the world to me."I say smiling he smiled and keno knocked me off of him

**Author's Note:**

> Im adding on to this ayeeee


End file.
